Popko‘s Cream-Sweet Spunkshake
by GaySmutFicWriter
Summary: Max makes Popko a special milkshake. Will he enjoy it?


**I do not own Fuller House or its characters. Enjoy.**

Max Fuller is alone in his house up in his room, his brother and mother are out at the school's principal office discussing the graffiti Jackson caused. The younger boy has been pulling his wee-wee, making it feel really good. He wants to pump out his creamy load for Popko to enjoy. He wonders how he can he let the older boy enjoy it like a drink. He gets up off the bed, putting his clothes back on, darting quickly down the stairs to the kitchen. He sees the blender on the counter. Walking toward it, he pulls it towards him so he can make a shake. He opens the fridge to get the milk out and sits it on the counter. He then gets the ice cream out of the freezer, opening it. He dips one, single scoop out of it out and into the blender, along with about a quart of a cup of the milk. He blends both of those together just a bit before he removes the blender from its electrical counterpart and places it on the floor. He pulls his pants and underwear down, taking out his member.

Popko's heading towards the steps of the Fuller household. He plans on hanging out with Jackson for the day. The older boy's been at home bored all afternoon. If he's honest with himself, he's really horny. And he also doesn't wanna hang with Jackson. He wants to spend some alone time with Max. If he plays his cards right, maybe he can get the young boy to follow through. Who knows? Maybe Max will already be planning something in his head. He rings the doorbell, waiting to see Jackson's face. However, that doesn't happen. The door opens to reveal Jackson's younger brother, Max. The younger boy smiles at the older boy, motioning him to come in.

"Hey, Max. Is your older brother here?"

"Hey, Popko. I must dreadfully inform you that he is not here. My mom and him went to talk to the school principal about something he did at school. They won't be back until late. They told me they would go get something to eat after they left and bring me back something."

"That's cool, little dude. I'd love to hang out with you for the rest of the afternoon. If that's cool."

"Sure. Come on." Max moves to the side to let the older boy in, closing the door. The younger boy walks to the kitchen, again. "Popko, i made something for you. You like milkshakes, right?" The nervousness that Max felt been the worst feeling ever. Popko smiles at Max, walking over the blender, seeing a small, clear glass on the counter next to it. The full milkshake still sits in the blender.

"I was just about to pour it when you rang the doorbell and I had come answer it. Could you pour it for me, Popko?" Max didn't think he could be any sweeter about it. He sees Popko turn to pick up the blender and pour the liquid into the glass. Popko smiles, bringing his nose towards the glass out of curiosity. He takes a drink, actually drinking about half of it really fast, while actually not getting a brain freeze. "It's vanilla, right?"

"Yes, i know vanilla is your favorite." Popko smacks his lips together, realizing a bit after he takes another drink. "There's something... I've never tasted before. Hmm." Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seems to him that Bobby Popko has never tasted cum. Not even his own, honestly. Popko's tasted it now. Max's young boy load. Popko sees Max smile wide like never before. A lightbulb goes off in his head. "Max Fuller, you don't mean to tell me that you pumped a load of your cream into this _milkshake_. Do you?" Max begins to laugh a bit. He can't lie to Popko. "I did, Popko. Just for you. I wanted you to enjoy my cream. Did you like it?" Max watched as Popko finished the last drop of the shake before he walks over to him, lean his face down closer to the younger boy's face. Popko brings Max forward by his chin, smiling as he plants a tender kiss on his lips. Max can taste his spunk on the older boy's breath.

"Thank you, Max."

**If I get at least 50 reviews, I will do a second part.**


End file.
